


See Me Through The Cross of Love

by Wickedtruth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Tie Porn, wall!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedtruth/pseuds/Wickedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's pretty sure that Steve's going to be the death of him, he just doesn't know whether it'll be because Steve's going to get him shot by rushing in where smart cops and angels fear to tread, or give him a heart attack as a result of bone shaking orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me Through The Cross of Love

Their working partnership is based upon the butting of heads; they have radically different views on how to do things; on which rules can be bent and which can broken, on how far is too far and whether ends justify means.

But somehow, in the midst of gunfire, murder, mayhem and the general all round chaos that follows McGarrett around the island like a puppy, they've managed to find a way of working together. There are still some jagged edges that don't quite fit, that scrape and bump and snag, but these places are getting fewer all the time, and in the other places, they fit together so snugly that there's barely any space between them at all.

In this job, partnerships can be more than just working together every day; when you're relying on someone else to cover your back, you have to trust them on a level that often goes deeper than marriage, deeper than blood. Danny's had his fair share of partnerships, but none that have gone so far beyond a working relationship, or friendship. And certainly none that started with him disliking his partner so much. Despite this, they have managed to build a connection that gets stronger every day. Danny hasn't worked out yet if it's going to make them more effective as a team, or get them both killed.

Maybe it's because he has no one on this island but Gracie and his team. Maybe it's because Steve has always been just a little too interested in Danny and his ties and his apartment, and what he does when Steve isn't there to raise Danny's blood pressure and lower his life expectancy. Maybe it's because he's not blind and McGarrett is nowhere near as subtle with his looks as he probably thinks he is. Mostly it's just because he's not oblivious and he's not stupid and Steve is smart and loyal, and as brave as he is reckless and Danny is only human. There's only so long he can pretend that he doesn't see the way Steve always stands just a little too close, smiles a little too brightly at Danny; how he makes an effort to remember to read suspects their rights and tries so hard to get along with Grace.

So really, it's no surprise to Danny that they ended up taking that partnership out of the office, past beers after work and watching the game at Steve's place and all the way to slipping between the cool cotton sheets of Steve's bed. Not that they kept it to the bed, of course. They've already worked their way through every room in Danny's apartment and are going through the whole of Steve's house. It's not intentional, it's just that sometimes Steve gets handsy and kind of desperate and Danny is vain enough to admit that seeing Steve so needy for him is a huge turn on, the kind that twists his insides and makes him flush hot with lust.

He's got some fond memories of being bent over the washing machine in the utility room, Steve behind him, cock deep inside, driving Danny crazy with deep, hard thrusts while he whispered ridiculously hot nonsense into Danny's ear.

But Danny's perfectly capable of giving as good as he gets. Sometimes he likes to get Steve on the couch and go down on him, lick him like a lollipop and nibble the sensitive head, then slide his mouth all the way down until Steve's clutching the couch cushions in white knuckled hands and there's saliva dribbling over his balls, sloppy and messy and all the things that Danny thinks of when he thinks of the best head he's ever got. The heady rush of power when McGarrett's falling apart under Danny's mouth and hands is incredible and it never fails to make Danny feel like some kind of sex god. The fact that Steve doesn't take long to recover and is always eager to return the favour never hurts, either.

But if they've got the time and Danny can keep his wits about him long enough, he likes to get Steve up against the nearest wall. Which is where they are right now. Steve's t-shirt is long gone and his pants are around his ankles.

Danny's tie is around his neck and every time Danny pulls on it, Steve's spine curves backwards and he shivers from scalp to toes. Danny's on his knees, one hand wrapped in the ends of the tie, the other holding Steve open so Danny can lick in to him, before working a spit slick finger inside. Steve squirms and doesn't seem to know if he wants to get closer or wriggle away. Danny tugs on the tie, keeps the pressure up for several seconds; not enough to seriously impede Steve's ability to breathe, but an obvious reminder that Danny's in charge. Steve stills, but Danny knows it won't last long.

When he's got Steve wet and a little looser, he stands, ignoring the ache in his knee. His shirt is unbuttoned and he's still wearing his pants, which is just as well because that means he's got a sachet of lube to hand. He's learnt that it's a good idea to keep some on him most of the time, and especially when they're at home, because Steve isn't patient even on a good day and Danny's had one too many cases of friction burns to do without anymore. He doesn't bother to take his pants off, just opens the fly and pulls his dick out. He kicks Steve's ankle to get him to bend his knees a little so that their hips line up.

Steve gasps when Danny pushes in, one long, slow thrust that seems as if it goes on forever to Danny, so he can only imagine what it must feel like to Steve. He's still got one hand on the tie, the other is on Steve's hip, keeping him still, trying to keep him grounded, knowing how crazy he can get when Danny's opening him up like this, using his cock instead of his fingers.

He keeps it slow, makes Steve take it; deep, heavy thrusts in, slow, dragging slide out. He keeps going until his legs are shaking and he's going crazy himself, but then Steve makes this desperate, needy noise and drops one hand from where he's been using it to brace himself against the wall. Danny speeds up, driving harder and faster, mesmerised by the way the muscles in Steve's arm and shoulder bunch and release as he strokes his cock frantically. It isn't long before Steve's panting and cursing and Danny feels the tremors start, inside and out. He rides it out, pulls the tie tight and keeps fucking Steve with the same steady rhythm, even though it's killing him to hold out. Steve's orgasm seems to go on forever, until he's sweating and shivering and the noise that's coming from the back of his throat is closer to a whine than anything else.

Danny just can't take any more and he starts pounding up into Steve, barely aware of the way Steve reaches one wet, slick hand back to curl around his hip and pull him even closer. Orgasm hits Danny like a fucking Mack truck and he's scared he's hurting Steve as he pushes in and in without pulling back first, but he can't stop.

When he finally gets control of his body back, they're both shaking, muscles tired and overworked. Danny lets go of the tie and Steve turns, leans his back against the wall and pulls Danny close, then slides them both to the floor. Danny goes willingly, doesn't care about the fact that they're laying on the hard floor when there's a couch not twelve feet away, doesn't care that Steve's stroking his waist with a hand sticky with semen, or that they're both sweaty.

Danny's pretty sure that Steve's going to be the death of him, he just doesn't know whether it'll be because Steve's going to get him shot by rushing in where smart cops and angels fear to tread, or give him a heart attack as a result of bone shaking orgasms. He's strangely OK with both those options.


End file.
